


Silvester

by ChangeMadnessRubinia



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeMadnessRubinia/pseuds/ChangeMadnessRubinia
Summary: Ein kleiner Rückblick auf Ereignisse, die einige Monate vor 'Hingabe' stattfinden.





	Silvester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleMajere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMajere/gifts).
  * A translation of [New Year's Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251643) by [IsabelleMajere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMajere/pseuds/IsabelleMajere). 



> Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere dieser Geschichte, noch sonst irgendetwas davon; ich habe nur übersetzt. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Und jetzt viel Spaß ^^

Das erste Licht des Morgengrauens kroch durch das einzige Fenster des kleinen, aufgeräumten Schlafgemachs, als Dalamar die letzten Knöpfe seiner nussbraunen Tunika schloss und einen Kamm zur Hand nahm. Es versprach ein Tag leichter Arbeit zu werden, da sein Meister sich immer noch von einer recht intensiven Arbeitsperiode erholte. Denn während der Rest von Palanthas sich in die sieben Tage andauernden Julfestivitäten gestürzt hatte, waren der Erzmagier und sein Lehrling mit einer Unmenge von magischen Arbeiten beschäftigt gewesen; Rituale und Zaubersprüche, die nur während der Zeit der Wintersonnenwende erfolgreich ausgeführt werden konnten.

 

Trotz der Erwartung eines einfachen Tages flocht der Elf sein dunkles langes Haar an den Seiten in kleine Zöpfe, um sie aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, genauso wie an jedem anderen Arbeitstag. Mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden lächelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer länglichen Box zuwandte, welche auf seiner Frisierkommode lag.

 

Dalamar fuhr mit seiner Hand über das glatte Eisenholz und unterdrückte das Verlangen, den Deckel zu öffnen, das Seidentuch beiseite zu ziehen und ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf das darin liegende Geschenk zu werfen. Er hatte bereits einen großen Teil seiner beschränkten freien Zeit damit verbracht, das kostbare Stück in den Händen zu halten und zu bewundern, seitdem er es während seines letzten Ausfluges in die Stadt bei einem Kurier abgeholt hatte. Nun war es für fast eine Woche in seinem Besitz gewesen, obwohl es schon viele Monate davor in seinem Verstand gelebt hatte. Und es schien während dieser ganzen Zeit eine wundervolle Idee gewesen zu sein, doch nun tanzte der Magen des Elfen mit Sorge und auch Aufregung. Würde sein Meister das Geschenk mögen? Oder würde er es für zu extravagant halten, vielleicht sogar ein wenig töricht? Würde Raistlin die Geste durchschauen und viel mehr realisieren, als Dalamar wollte?

 

Doch die Zeit für Zweifel und Fragen war schon lange vorbei. Dalamar würde sich verspäten, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, und er weigerte sich, Raistlin einen Vorwand zu geben, um das Frühstück zu vermeiden, insbesondere in dieser Zeit der Erholung.

 

Der Elf nahm ein langes schwarzes Gewand von der Wand. Raistlin verlangte es nur selten von ihm, dass er angemessene Magierroben innerhalb des Turms trug, doch Dalamar zog die Robe trotzdem an, obwohl er sich nicht bemühte sie vorne zu schließen. Das Klima in Palanthas war recht ausgeglichen, doch die steinernen Gänge waren zugig, insbesondere früh am Morgen. Und an diesem Tag von größerer Wichtigkeit: die innere tiefe Tasche der Robe bot den idealen Platz, um ein unerwartetes Geschenk zu verstecken.

 

* * *

 

“Was willst du damit sagen, Dunkelelf?”, blaffte Raistlin, sein erschöpftes Gesicht ein einziges Bild der Verstimmung, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Büchern und Schriftrollen vor sich abwandte. Beinahe nachträglich tunkte er seinen Löffel in eine halb gegessene Schüssel Haferbrei und aß einen mäßigen Bissen.

 

Dalamar fuhr mit seiner Aufgabe fort, Bücher in die Regale zu stellen und den Raum aufzuräumen.

 

“Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob Ihr etwas anderes zu essen haben wollt”, sagte er in dem ruhigen, unbeirrten Tonfall eines erfahrenen Dieners.

 

Der menschliche Zauberer rollte seine goldenen Augen in Richtung der verzierten Decke, dann drehte er sich um und fixierte den Elfen mit einem finsteren Blick. “Zusätzlich zu all dem hier?” Er gestikulierte zu dem Frühstückstablett auf seinem Schreibtisch, welches neben dem Haferbrei auch einige Stücke Brot, Käse und geschnittene Früchte enthielt.

 

“Ich fragte, Shalafi, ob Ihr noch etwas anderes außer dem haben wollt, dass ihr bereits dort habt. Ich hätte Euch mehr Essen als Auswahl gebracht, hätte ich gewusst, dass Ihr auf den Beinen seid und arbeitet, und nicht im Bett ausruht, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Da Ihr Euch offensichtlich anders entschieden habt -”

 

“Ich kann keinen weiteren Tag gebrauchen, an dem ich nur herumliege, Dunkelelf, noch brauche ich mehr zu essen! Und ich benötige ganz sicherlich keinen Krankenpfleger! Ich muss diese Notizen machen, während die Arbeit noch frisch in meiner Erinnerung ist.” Er tauchte eine Schreibfeder in ein Tintenfass. “Und dann ist da die Forschung über -”

 

“Mit Respekt, Shalafi, ich glaube, die Forschung kann warten.” Dalamar schritt durch den Raum und setzte sich mit steigender Frustration in den Stuhl gegenüber von Raistlin. “Was die Notizen betrifft ... Ich kann Euch dabei helfen, da ich meine eigenen bereits vollendet habe. Ich …” Er drückte seine Lippen zusammen und holte Luft. Seine Stimme gleichmäßig haltend, lehnte er sich nach vorne und begann erneut.

 

“Ich möchte kein Ärgernis für Euch sein. Ich möchte Euch nur helfen, und der Magie dadurch dienen, dass ich Euch diene. Wenn Ihr nur erkennen würdet, wie viel Ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen erreicht habt; und wie viel stärker Ihr seid, als Ihr es wart … und dass Ihr bald in der Lage sein werdet, noch mehr zu tun, aber nur wenn Ihr damit fortfahrt, die dazu nötige Stärke aufzubauen. Wenn Ihr Euch jetzt um Euch kümmert, wird es Eure Arbeit nur voranbringen. Seht Ihr das nicht?”

 

Doch Dalamar hatte in der Vergangenheit oft ähnliche Meinungen geäußert, daher hatte er wenig Hoffnung, dass diese spezielle Bitte in irgendeiner Art der Zustimmung mit seinem vernünftigen Rat resultieren würde. In der Tat hatte er nach fast zwei Jahren begonnen zu glauben, dass seine Hauptverantwortung als Raistlins Lehrling darin bestand, den Erzmagier davon abzuhalten, sich mit seinem antreibenden Ehrgeiz umzubringen. Daher musste der Elf die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um seinen Mund am Aufklappen zu hindern, als sein Meister den Federkiel niederlegte und sich an seinen Stuhl anlehnte, wobei er ein wenig in sich zusammensackte. Sein Blick durchfuhr Dalamar, als er sprach.

 

“Du hast natürlich recht.” Und dann lächelte er beinahe, ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis, welches - wenn es stattfand - es niemals versäumte, das Herz des Elfen in seiner Brust springen zu lassen.

 

Dalamar schluckte, blinzelte, und setzte zu reden an. Doch Raistlin gab ein leises, müdes Kichern von sich und fuhr fort.

 

“Ich sollte häufiger auf dich hören, Dunkelelf. Es ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit mich möglicherweise bei mehreren Gelegenheiten am Leben erhalten haben.” Er streckte die Hand nach seiner fast leeren Tasse aus, und Dalamar beeilte sich, diese aus der Teekanne nachzufüllen, woraufhin er sich nach vorne lehnte, um die volle Tasse direkt in Raistlins Hand zu geben.

 

“Es ist eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen, Shalafi. Euer Wohlbefinden ist vorrangig für die Zukunft unserer Kunst. Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, dass meiner Zeit angemessener wäre.”

 

In diesem Moment kam ein entferntes, jedoch unverkennbares Geräusch von der Meilen entfernten Stadt, und sie wandten sich beide dem Fenster zu.

 

“Warum würde irgendjemand Feuerwerk am helllichten Tag abfeuern? So eine Verschwendung”, sagte Dalamar abfällig, obwohl er zutiefst dankbar für die Ablenkung war.

 

“Jemand, der am letzten Abend zu viel getrunken hat und es noch nicht in sein Bett geschafft hat. Das wäre meine Vermutung.” Raistlin zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse, bevor er wieder sprach.

 

“Und wo wir gerade bei Festivitäten sind … mir ist aufgefallen, dass einige Zeit vergangen ist, seit du das letzte Mal nach einem freien Abend gefragt hast, um in die Stadt zu gehen. Da morgen Neujahr ist, würde es dir nicht gefallen, der Feier heute Nacht beizuwohnen? Deine Arbeit in den letzten Monaten war tadellos, und du verdienst eine Belohnung. Nein”, er hielt eine Hand hoch, um die Einsprüche des Elfen abzuhalten, “ich möchte dir meine Dankbarkeit zeigen, und ich werde heute Abend durchaus alleine zurechtkommen, das versichere ich dir.”

 

Dalamar stoppte, verdutzt durch die merkwürdige neue Laune seines Meisters. “Danke, Shalafi. Ich schätze Euer Lob wirklich sehr.” An dieser Stelle gab er eine respektvolle halbe Verbeugung, die beste, die er sitzend zustande brachte. “Doch ich benötige keinerlei weitere Entlohnung, da ich von meiner Position hier bereits beachtlich profitiere. Und wie Ihr wisst, bin ich in letzter Zeit zunehmend meinen Studien gewidmet, daher habe ich keinen Grund, das Turmgelände zu verlassen.” Seine Stimme wurde um einen Bruchteil weicher. “Alles, dass ich benötigen könnte, ist bereits hier.”

 

Der Erzmagier studierte ihn für einen Moment, bevor er sprach. “Aber du scheinst soziale Interaktion zu genießen, und … ich bin dürftige Gesellschaft für jemanden wie dich.” Und vielleicht kam es aus seiner eigenen Vorstellungskraft, doch der Elf dachte, er könne den leichtesten Hauch Melancholie in Raistlins Stimme vernehmen.

 

“Da liegt Ihr falsch, Shalafi.” Er lächelte in einem Versuch, seine Aufrichtigkeit zu zeigen, fühlte aber bald, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Verzweifelt erhob er sich schnell und stotterte: “Ach, jetzt habe ich fast vergessen...” Er durchquerte den Raum und griff in die Tasche seiner Robe, welche dort an einem Garderobenständer hing. Nachdem er zu seinem Stuhl vor Raistlins Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt war, platzierte er die glänzende hölzerne Box auf dem Schreibtisch. “Für Euch.”

 

Die Mischung aus Überraschung und Neugier in den Augen seines Meisters, als er zu Dalamar aufschaute, ließ das Herz des Elfen flattern, und er hielt den Atem an, während Raistlin den polierten Deckel zurückschob und das seidenumwickelte Bündel heraushob.  Er legte es auf den Tisch und packte das feine blaue Tuch aus, welches einen langen Messingzylinder mit komplexen silbernen Filigranarbeiten enthüllte. Raistlins Gesicht erhellte sich, als er das wunderschöne Objekt erblickte, wie es das nur tat, wenn er das erste Mal eine Schönheit sah, die sich  mit der Zeit nur wenig verändern würde. In diesen seltenen Momenten glaubte Dalamar, er könne sehen, wie sein Meister in jungen Jahren ausgesehen haben könnte - bevor das Konklave ihn in die Finger bekommen hatte.

 

"Das ist exquisite Arbeit, Dunkelelf!", flüsterte Raistlin, die Linien der Silberarbeiten mit den Fingern nachfahrend. "Wo hast du das gefunden?"

Er machte Anstalten, den Zylinder hochzuheben, doch Dalamar legte eine Hand darauf, um ihn zu stoppen.

 

"Noch nicht, Shalafi! Kommt zum Fenster", sagte er, mit einer Handbewegung Raistlin zum Folgen einladend, und er öffnete die Fensterladen und inneren Vorhänge so weit wie möglich. "Jetzt."

 

Raistlin hob das Kaleidoskop zu seinem Auge und schnappte sogleich nach Luft, nur um direkt danach leise zu lachen. "Ich fühle mich wie ein Kind mit einem neuen Spielzeug", gestand er, und gab ein weiteres leises, hocherfreutes Lachen von sich, als er das Ende des Zylinders in diese und jene Richtung bewegte. Nach einigen Momenten wechselte er zu seinem anderen Auge und richtete das Ende auf verschiedene Punkte im hellen, wolkenlosen Himmel.

 

Schließlich ließ er das Instrument sinken und schaute zu Dalamar, welcher ob des fast schon friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Die Muskeln um seine Augen und seinen Mund waren wesentlich entspannter als gewöhnlich, und es umgab ihn eine Aura, die nichts des Schmerzes und der Misere enthielt, die sonst durch seine verfluchte Sicht verursacht wurden. Doch er war immer noch müde, und unsicherer auf den Beinen, nachdem er für eine Viertelstunde durch das Kaleidoskop  geschaut hatte. Der Elf nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn zurück zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl, die Vorhänge ließ er jedoch geöffnet.

 

"Ich habe schon Glaskaleidoskope gesehen, aber noch nichts so Außergewöhnliches", staunte Raistlin und untersuchte die Metallarbeit erneut, selbst als er sich tiefer in seinem Stuhl niederließ.

 

"Das liegt daran, dass es kein zweites wie dieses gibt." Dalamar konnte nicht anders als etwas stolz auf sich zu sein. "Ich habe es vor Monaten bestellt und nach meinen Vorgaben machen lassen; und ich habe viele der Materialien bereitgestellt. Diese Linse hier", er zeigte darauf, "wurde aus dem großen Stück Quarz geschnitten, dass ich letztes Jahr im Garten gefunden habe. Und einige der anderen Steine sind ebenfalls Funde von meinen früheren Reisen"

 

"Es ist ein wundervolles Geschenk, Dunkelelf, und ich danke dir. Und ich möchte mehr im Detail darüber hören, vielleicht morgen. Doch ich bin plötzlich sehr müde. Hilf mir zu Bett, dann schließe all das hier", sagte er und winkte in Richtung der Bücher und Schriftrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

 

“Selbstverständlich, Shalafi.”

 

* * *

 

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du eine Nacht in der Stadt nicht genießen würdest?", fragte Raistlin, sobald Dalamar ihn ins Bett gebracht hatte und sich darauf vorbereitete zu gehen. Das Kaleidoskop lag auf dem Nachttisch in seiner offenen Box.

 

“Ich bin mir sicher, Shalafi.”

 

“Dann verbringe diesen Nachmittag in deinem Garten. Und morgen ebenfalls. Sicherlich wird dir dies gefallen.”

 

“Das wird es, ja. Sehr sogar. Danke, Shalafi.”

 

Raistlin schaute ihn an, ohne zu blinzeln. “Und ich werde es dir erlauben, den alten Brunnen mithilfe von Magie zu reparieren.”

 

Die Augen des Elfen weiteten sich. “Wirklich?” Eine solche Erlaubnis war ihm nie zuvor erteilt worden, und er hatte in diesem Fall noch nicht einmal gewagt zu fragen, so sicher war er sich dessen gewesen, was Raistlin antworten würde.

 

“Ja”, sagte der Erzmagier, und ein müdes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er sich zurück auf seine Kissen legte. “Niemand von uns hier weiß, wie man diese Arbeit verrichten würde, und es wäre unpraktisch, einen weiteren Diener nur für dieses spezifische Problem einzustellen.”

 

“Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!”, stammelte der Elf.

 

“Wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte dir meine Dankbarkeit zeigen. Nun räum meinen Schreibtisch auf, und dann geh und mach dir die Hände schmutzig. Ich werde dich rufen, falls ich dich vor heute Abend brauchen sollte. Nach dem Abendessen werden wir an meinen Notizen arbeiten und dann vielleicht ein wenig des Feuerwerks vom Balkon aus beobachten, wenn du möchtest.”

 

“Sehr wohl, Shalafi … und ich danke Euch. Ich werde Euch dann heute Abend sehen.”

  



End file.
